


Of Owls and Idiots

by Childxshdreams13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But in this one each couple has a different soulmate tracking system, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmarks, bokuto and Akashi being dads to their owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childxshdreams13/pseuds/Childxshdreams13
Summary: On the eve of your 17th birthday, the universe in all of its wisdom and glory decides who your fated person shall be. Of course, how such a thing is decided is completely arbitrary for each individual.Fortunately Akaashi Keiji's had the luck of knowing who his soulmate is beforehand.After all, who did he follow all the way to Fukurodani for?Now, if only he could connect the dots.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 244





	Of Owls and Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for LW for the haikyuu discord Nekoma spring gift exchange! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, this was only supposed to be a Drabble but apparently I can't do dribbles for shit so take this 2.3k fic about soulmates. Also if you want to join the haikyuu discord the invite will be down at the end notes

On the eve of your 17th birthday, the universe in all of its wisdom and glory decides who your fated person shall be. Of course, how such a thing is decided is completely arbitrary for each individual. Take Daichi Sawamura for example, who had woken up on his birthday in a body that felt much lighter and shorter than his own and belonging to that of a certain argent haired setter.

Let’s take another case - a certain Akaashi Keiji, who had the fortune of knowing who his soulmate was long before his 17th birthday, after all, who else would he follow all the way to Fukurodani? Well, that and the fact that Bokuto could never keep his mouth shut. Granted it was endearing that Bokuto trusted him enough to call him non-stop during the early hours of his birthday to rant about the animated owl tattoo which had taken residence upon his clavicle, Akaashi really just wanted to hang up and salvage whatever sleep he could before early morning practice. Bokuto took pride in displaying the moving tattoo; a stoic rufous-legged owl who just so happened to have messy black fur, dark black welts that resembled bushy brows and most of all; tones of grey oculars, the type of grey you’d find when you amalgamate dark blue and dark green. The shade of Akaashi’s eyes to be exact.

It’s fair to say that one would have to be truly oblivious to everything and anything to be unable to connect the pieces, but then again we are talking about Bokuto Koutarou here, which meant that it was up to Akaashi to leave hints to him hoping that Bokuto would catch on, from ‘observing’ the tattoo, which barely moved unless absolutely necessary and hoping that Bokuto’s owlish eyes would be able to pick out the similarities between himself and “Chibi Fū” or so he had christened said owl.

* * *

A beautiful occasion that had been, the whole team camped out in Bokuto’s garden on what felt like the hottest day in all of Japan, Onaga as acting priest, holding Bokuto (in all his natural glory) down as he sprinkled “Chibi Fū” with water taken straight from the kitchen “I now pronounce you...Chibi Fū.”

“Bokuto-san I don’t think that’s how-”

“Akaashi, come on lighten up - this is an auspicious event after all!”

“But Bokuto-san, we’re not even Cathol-”

“Come on now Akaashi, meet your new Godson.” Bokuto interrupted with an impish grin that shot straight through to Akaashi’s heart and reminded him just why he had fallen in love with this dumbass and why the universe had deemed them to be a pair perfect enough to be fated together.

The others were more...overt about trying to make Bokuto connect the dots “Hey Bokuto, Dontcha think that Chibi Fū looks quite familiar” Konoha commented as the team was wrapping up volleyball practice, poking at the owl which had decided to glide around Bokuto’s sin for once instead of planting itself on Bokuto’s clavicle like a tree branch.

“Yanno I’d say he definitely does look familiar.” Komi laughed out, a shit-eating grin drawn upon his face as he continued, “ I wonder where we must’ve seen someone like that?” “Eh, you really think so?” the ever oblivious Bokuto questioned, “haha, I think I’d recognise if someone so stunning was my soulmate, I mean look at Fū eyes, they’re so entrancing that I don’t know how many times I’ve lost myself in them, his owner must be beautiful enough to rival Kamiyama Maria (1).

_Bokuto-san I don’t know whether to slap some logic into you or internally swoon over what you just said. Oh, woe the heart of this one who just happened to completely fall for you._

A pat to his shoulder bought Akaashi out of his stupor, “ Ya know, it’s obvious that he cares about you and will probably keep pining for you like a dumbass, don’t you want to tell him already?” Sarukui asked, concern etched upon his face. “I want to see how long it takes for him to realise, I reckon he won’t realise until I get my soulmark.”

_Though there’s a part of me that can’t help but be afraid that I’ll wake up on my birthday to find my mark, only receive cold hard proof that I can never have him._

“Pfft, alright then.” Sarukui replied, before turning to the rest of the team, “Remember, we got your back Akaashi. Now weren't cha supposed to go somewhere with your precious Bokuto-san?” _Ah, right I was supposed to accompany him to buy new leg pads as his current pair had worn down._

“Bokuto-san. If we don’t leave now you won’t make it back in time for the volleyball special tonight.”

“Ah, you’re right. Everyone, Akaashi and I will be leaving now. See y’all tomorrow!”

* * *

Thus, the seasons changed, autumn into the icy bitter winter - bringing with it the prospect of early morning practice warming up the team’s freezing bodies, Akaashi and Bokuto buried under Akaashi’s family kotatsu as he tutored him to pass his subjects so that he could participate in the inter-high tournament _(really, who would’ve thought that he a first-year would have to end up tutoring second-year material?)_ and it was one of such days when Akaashi was introduced to a much more vulnerable side of Bokuto. They were under the kotatsu again, Akaashi going through the quadratic formula with Bokuto who, unlike his usual self, was rolling a pen around, gilded orbs lacking their usual spark.

“Ne, Akaashi?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Do you think I’ll ever meet my soulmate? Sometimes I feel I’m so big of an idiot that I’d never realise even if they walked across me.” Akaashi was caught by surprise, it was rare to see Bokuto in such a state; quiet and small, questioning himself and his own capability, it made Akaashi want to say a big ‘fuck you’ to the system and just tell Bokuto that he was damn well sure that he was his soulmate.

_But he couldn’t._

_Bokuto would just have another reason to hate himself if he found out from me, it would hurt him too much if he believed that he was too idiotic to realise that his soulmate had been standing in front of him this whole time._

Instead, Akaashi did the most he could do. “ I’m sure you’ll find them Bokuto-san, now I think we need a break from maths. How about we go outside and practice some serves as a reward for paying attention for so long?”

“Aah, some serves sound amazing right now! Come on Akaashi - race you to the garden!”

_I’m sorry Bokuto-san, just wait a little longer okay?_

* * *

Eventually, Winter melted away, and with it the birth of mellifluous birds announcing the beginning of Spring and Akaashi’s entrance into his second year at Fukurodani, Bokuto was made captain, to the surprise of nobody and their days mostly consisted of practices, walking home together and pining on Akaashi’s part. Somewhere along the lines the dynamics of their relationship had changed - strengthened even. Akaashi could now read Bokuto like the back of his hand and Bokuto had demonstrated an exorbitant level of trust in Akaashi. The others wouldn’t comment on it, but they were like soulmates without ~~them~~ Bokuto even realising it.

Before long it was nearing Akaashi’s birthday and the typically calm and collected setter found himself both eagerly anticipating and fearing such day, split between the prospect of his fear that ultimately the universe decided that Akaashi and Bokuto were not in fact soulmates coming true and embracing the possibility that they were soulmates.

Of course, such behaviour wouldn’t go unnoticed by Bokuto, who voiced his concern on the eve of the 4th, walking home together after an extended practice in respect of the upcoming inter-high prelims.

“Akaashi, you don’t show it, but you’re nervous about tomorrow aren’t cha?”

“I suppose I am Bokuto-san.”

“Let me tell ya know, everything’ll be okay - trust me.” there it was, that smile again, if actions could cause harm, then you could consider Bokuto’s smile a katana to the heart.

“Thank you Bokuto-san.”

“Heh, I’ll see ya tomorrow ‘Kaashi!”

 _"Thank God Bokuto-san had turned and walked ahead,”_ Akaashi thought to himself as a cloud of scarlet had bloomed upon his face, abruptly opening the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

It was now quarter past eleven on the eve of the 4th and Akaashi was, so to say, having an internal crisis, if he had the expenses and resources, he’d cryogenically freeze himself right now so that he wouldn’t have to go through it, but he doesn't. Resigned to lying on the bed, glancing every so often at the digital clock on his nightstand. Every inch of him equally wanted nay yearned to be Bokuto’s soulmate and he could only hope that the universe heard and gave in to his pleas.

Looking back at the clock, Akaashi’s eyes widened a fraction; 23:57 - Akaashi had less than five minutes before his world would change and he still didn’t have his shit together.

_Breathe Keiji, you’re going to get your mark and that’s that_

Placing the clock flat down as it would only increase his nerves, Akaashi lay back on his divan, closing his eyes and basking in the peace of his mind.

Before a searing pain penetrated his senses.

Breathing harshly, Akaashi gripped his pillow in a deadlock whilst what felt like a laser of knives pierced his skin and moved made its way across his chest. Never had Akaashi felt a stab as sharp as such and he just wanted to curl himself up in his bed and scratch at it. Finally, after what felt like an agonising period of torture, the invisible laser lifted and Akaashi found himself completely free of all pain.

With quivering arms, he shakily removed his shirt and was met with…

_Of course._

The right side of his chest, once pale porcelain, was now occupied by an animated tattoo; a silver great horned owl, with amber orbitals - who just happened to move across his skin in an erratic manner, full of energy - just like a certain owlish captain

Unable to contain himself, Akaashi released a relieved grin, worries from before melting away as the truth settled within him.

_He and Bokuto-san were soulmates_

His hands were itching to call Bokuto-san but his rationality proved better for him. Instead, he should get some sleep and ask Bokuto-san to meet him before their early morning practice, after all, he’d probably be up and practising anyway.

And so, Akaashi shut his eyes, feeling a little lighter than he did an hour previously.

* * *

Approximately six hours later, Akaashi was roused from his slumber by the shrill of his alarm, blearily opening an eye, Akaashi sighed as he dragged his body from his bed and into his bathroom, taking longer than usual as he paused to admire the fiery Bokuto owl that graced his skin. Changing in record time, Akaashi all but sped down as he greeted his parents, who in turn wished him a happy birthday and asked that he be home for the evening for their birthday plans. Grabbing some fruit, Akaashi thanked his parents and promised that he would tell them about his soulmark later in the evening, leaving the house and shutting the door behind him.

** Bokuto-san**

Happy Birthday ‘Kaashi!!!!!

Thank you Bokuto-san

?Bokuto-san, can we meet before practice

Sure thing, I have to give you your birthday present anyway

I’ll meet you outside school then

Okay, at least that was over, now the hard part.

 _“How should I confess?”_ Akaashi thought to himself as he made his way along the snow dressed roads, pulling his coat towards himself as a protective shield against the bitter flecks of snow.

_“I suppose I should just be myself”_

Reaching the wall of their school, Akaashi positioned himself and breathed in, allowing himself time to breathe and prepare himself for what would happen

“A-KAA-SHI.”

Ah, there he is.

Bokuto, wrapped up in a winter coat and clutching a wrapped package, came running up to Akaashi and enveloped him in a warm, Bokuto-like hug.

“Happy Birthday Akaashi.” Bokuto whispered, flashing his trademark grin and almost making Akaashi forget his words.

“Thank you Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied in a muffled voice, face full of Bokuto’s coat

“Ah sorry, here’s your present.” Passing him the package, Bokuto awaited his reaction as Akaashi shelled the endearingly tacky wrapping paper off to find a framed photo Bokuto had taken of them during one of their hangouts, attached to another frame with a picture of the team, one they had actually taken a few weeks prior because Bokuto thought ‘the team needed better propaganda’ and the final frame was of all the teams at the Tokyo training camp, taken just after the barbeque.

“I didn’t know what to get you at first, so I decided that I should make one with our memories”

 _“not yours - ours,”_ Akaashi thought to himself as the desire to confess to Bokuto grew stronger and louder until it was as though his feelings were about to overflow and leak out.

Here we go.

“Bokuto-san, I have something to tell you - it’s about my soulmark. But can we go to the changing room first”

“Sure, let’s go.” And with that, they slowly departed to the changing room.

* * *

Entering the changing rooms, Akaashi waited for Bokuto to close the door as he shelled off his coat and placed it in his locker.

“Bokuto-san, my soulmark..it's a tattoo, an animated moving one - and it’s of an owl.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth but Akaashi continued, unbuttoning his shirt, “ A silver great horned owl, with round golden eyes and moves around like this.” he added, taking off his shirt and showing Bokuto the fast-moving owl.

The room was silent for a moment until it was broken by Bokuto, “Pfft, ahahahaha, of course - why didn’t I see it before.” Taking off his own shirt, he admired the stoic, collected owl that graced his collarbone.

“Hey, Soulmate?”

“Yes...Soulmate?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“....Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Kamiyama Maria was 2011's Miss Japan, around the time Bokuto would've been in second year.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this! also if you a reading this as a guest and do like it, make sure to leave a kudos as the new algorithm does not take guest readers as hits.
> 
> Invite to the Haikyuu discord: https://discord.gg/haikyuu
> 
> Don't be scared to join, everyone is amazing and caring and we don't bite  
> (Join Nekoma)
> 
> If the link doesn't work, just message me and I'll send it for you


End file.
